Fantasies of Freedom
by Tamagoshii
Summary: ALICE NINE. - Kohara é um jovem que se sente preso as pressões familiares. Tudo o que ele deseja é a liberdade.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasies of Freedom**

Eu ainda estava deitado na cama, era sábado, e eu podia dormir até mais tarde...

Poderia, se os gritos não tivessem me acordado de novo...

Dava pra ouvir, até mesmo com a porta do quarto fechada...

Peguei os fones de ouvido e os coloquei, aumentei o volume da música ao máximo, numa tentativa de abafar os sons que vinham de fora...

A música era agitada, logo, eu não conseguiria mais dormir, mas ao menos estava ouvindo algo agradável...

Algo que eu fiz, eu e meus amigos...

A música era o meu escape da realidade, o _nosso_ escape...

Não interessavam mais as brigas, os gritos, toda a tensão, a vida inteira, ela não importava...

Mesmo sem perceber, eu cantei... Cantava alto, forte e em bom som...

Eu sabia... Todo mundo sabia... Era só pra provocar... Era pra deixar tudo ainda pior...

Isso tinha começado já há alguns anos...

Estava cansado de ouvir reclamações, estava cansado de ser o culpado de tudo...

Nem sei quando ou como foi, num dia cheguei em casa com a orelha furada, fingi que não ouvia nada e me tranquei no quarto...

Não demorou um mês, até que coloquei o piercing... Minha mãe olhou pra mim horrorizada, meu pai fichou a cara e atirou longe um porta-retratos...

Eu sabia, meu pai estava se controlando pra não me espancar...

Minha mãe estava se controlando para não chorar...

E eu, sinceramente, eu estava me controlando pra não dar risada deles...

Fui direto pro quarto, ignorei os fones de ouvido, liguei o rádio, no volume máximo...

Não me importava se eles não gostavam... Não me importava se os vizinhos estavam ouvindo...

Deitei na cama, fechei os olhos me concentrando no som...

E a minha mente viajou...

Esqueci quem eu era...

O que eu era...

Ou o que eu deveria fazer...

De repente me vi sendo sacudido aos gritos pelo meu pai, minha mãe ao lado da minha cama aos prantos...

—Só falta me dizer que você esteve se drogando!!Que merda Kohara!! Está jogando seu cérebro no lixo??

Me drogando...? Forcei meu cérebro a pensar enquanto meu pai me sacudia... Eu não me lembrava...

Lembrava de ter fumado alguns cigarros na última semana...

Mas não era isso, cigarro não deixa ninguém assim...

Forcei a mente um pouco mais, meu pai já havia parado de me sacudir, restando os prantos de minha mãe apenas...

Sim, agora eu lembrava, muito vagamente ainda, quando estava chegando em casa pus a mão no bolso, então encontrei uma "bala"... É, eu sabia a folia que seria quando eu chegasse em casa, por isso eu tinha tomado assim... Não queria ouvir aquelas mesmas ladainhas de sempre...

Me desvencilhei de meu pai, que ainda me segurava forte, e me levantei da cama...

—Eu só bebi demais...

Eu disse convicto a eles... Ninguém precisava saber que eu usava drogas de vem em quando...

—Estou com sono... Me deixem dormir...

Eles saíram receosos do quarto... A gritaria recomeçou...

Pluguei os fones de ouvido no rádio e os coloquei nos ouvidos... O volume ao máximo...

Fechei os olhos...

Luzes cintilantes dançavam na minha mente...

Tantas cores... Tanta Luz...

Ali, deitado na minha cama, ainda meio sob efeito das drogas e da música...

Ali, eu senti a liberdade que eu queria...

Eu queria mais que tudo... Ser livre...


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasies of Freedom – parte 2

—Um estorvo! É isso que ele é! Um peso!

Eles não se cansavam nunca? Será que as gargantas deles não doíam?

Como era possível que não ficassem roucos de tanto gritar...?

Como conseguiam isso...?

—Não consegue um trabalho! Fica vadiando pela cidade o dia inteiro! O que ele está pensando???

Eu não ouvia minha mãe responder a tudo que meu pai falava...

Procurei em vão pelos fones de ouvido, para finalmente perceber que eles não estavam na gaveta de minha cômoda... Eu os havia deixado na mesa da cozinha... Ótimo, agora eu teria que levantar e encará-los...

Tentei virar pro lado e ignorar, mas foi em vão, então me levantei preguiçosamente e vaguei em direção à cozinha, ainda de pijama...

E lá estavam eles, engraçado, eles deviam achar que meu quarto tinha algum isolamento acústico, por que meu pai parou de gritar assim que me viu, e saiu apressado de casa para trabalhar...

Eles achavam realmente que do meu quarto não dava para ouvi-los?

A quadra inteira devia conseguir ouvi-los, devido à intensidade da voz de meu pai...

Minha mãe olhou para mim, e meu deu um sorriso falso e enjoativo...

—Bom dia, Kohara... O que você quer de café-da-manhã?

Olhei para ela incrédulo, como minha mãe podia ser tão falsa?

—Café...

Respondi sem emoção, sentando-me à mesa...

Ela continuou sorrindo enquanto preparava o café... Sinceramente, se ela não fosse minha mãe, eu teria vontade de socar aquela cara até fazê-la parar com aquele sorriso cínico...

Mas, apesar de tudo, ainda era minha mãe, e eu sempre tentava convencer a mim mesmo de que ela apenas queria o meu bem...

Certo, eu me obrigava a acreditar nisso, mesmo sabendo que na realidade, tudo o que ela queria era um filho exemplar para exibir para suas visitas...

E havia deixado de ser esse filho exemplar e esforçado...

Quando ela me serviu o café, me entregou um jornal junto e me indicou uma nota na seção de empregos...

—Seu pai e eu pensamos que você poderia tentar um emprego novamente, Kohara-chan...

Olhei para o anúncio... Um escritório, de novo...

Será que eles não entendiam que eu nunca seria aceito em um escritório, não importava quantos cursos eu tivesse feito?

Minha aparência falava mais alto do que qualquer curso...

Não que eu fosse feio ou deformado, nada assim...

Mas realmente, nenhum escritório quer admitir um garoto que use brincos...

Digamos que isso desmoraliza esse tipo de lugares...

—Oh... Certo...

Murmurei sem vontade enquanto bebericava meu café e olhava desatento para o jornal...

—Seu pai já ligou para lá e falou de suas qualificações, tenho certeza que você consegue Kohara-chan!

Olhei para ela por cima do jornal... Eu odiava quando ela me chamava de Kohara-CHAN, toda vez que ela me chamava assim, era por que queria algo...

E eu sabia perfeitamente bem o que ela queria... queria que eu arranjasse um emprego logo, queria então me exibir triunfante para todo mundo, e enfim, quando eu tivesse dinheiro suficiente, ela queria me chutar de casa para nunca mais ter que se preocupar comigo pelo resto de sua vida enfadonha e falsa...

—Certo, vou me arrumar e sair, mãe...

Me levantei e sai arrastando os pés em direção ao quarto, peguei os fones de ouvido no caminho e suspirei ao fechar a porta...

Mais uma tentativa...

Olhei para o jornal que ainda estava na minha mão, e pude notar outro anúncio, um tanto espalhafatoso no canto da página...

Aquele anúncio de fato chamou minha atenção...

Aquele anúncio sim, podia me levar até a liberdade que eu tanto almejava...


End file.
